Unidos
by Wolfinshipclothing
Summary: Ve a casa, dijo ella, como si fuera tan fácil. Las heridas de Marco eran mas severas de lo que habia pensado. Pero su ultima despedida con Star podria no ser definitiva. Una version del final donde no todo se soluciona facilmente; pero siempre hay esperanza. Especialmente cuando hay magia de por medio. (Starco)


**BUENO, una semana y unos dias despues del final vengo con este pequeño fic!**

**No voy a mentir, el final me descepciono mucho. Creo que no fui la unica. Pero realmente no importa; uno puede seguir apreciando la serie por lo que fue y no por como termino (al menos eso pienso yo).**

**Dicho sea eso hay una escena que me molesto mas que las otras y por eso quiso reescribirla. No es mi intencion reescribir TODO el final porque tendria que reescribir toda la cuarta temporada XD!**

**Pero quise arreglar lo que me parecio el error mas grande. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Alrededor de Marco, el mundo estaba siendo destruido. Rayos y truenos azotaban el océano, mientras las rocas y el suelo se partían en pedazos y flotaban hasta desaparecer en la vorágine del cielo. El Reino de la magia estaba por dejar de existir. Mientras tanto Marco estaba ahí parado, ignorando el dolor en su abdomen mientras esperaba que su mejor amiga (y actual novia) Star Butterfly le dijera… ¡algo! Cualquier cosa. Algo que no fuera _vete_.

Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso enredo sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Marco. El quiso hacer lo mismo pero descubrió que le faltaban las fuerzas. Apenas logro poner sus brazos en la espalda de ella a modo de despedida.

—Adiós Star —le dijo Marco. El labio de Star tembló.

—Adiós.

Star no hizo ningún movimiento para irse. Pero tenía que; no quedaba tiempo. Marco se adelanto y corrió en la otra dirección, directo al portal hacia la Tierra. Pero no logro llegar; el dolor en su vientre era demasiado. Solo tenía que seguir un poco más. Sus piernas solo tenían que resistir un poco. Solo hasta que ella se fuera. Cuando estaba a menos de dos metros no pudo más y cayó de rodillas. Volteo hacia atrás y suspiro aliviado. Vio la cabellera rubia de Star meterse en el portal a Mewni. Estaba a salvo. Dio un último vistazo al portal hacia la Tierra, justo a tiempo para ver como túnel de líquido verde se deshacía. El agua cayó sobre su rostro como lluvia calida, casi como si fuera una recompensa por lo que había echo.

Por lo menos a Marco le parecio haber echo algo bien. Star había huido y Mewni estaba a salvo. Solo eso importaba. Y si el no podia volver fue unicamente culpa suya, por no hacer lo suficiente.

Por morbosa curiosidad, Marco abrió el cierre de su campera. La sangre teñía su abdomen y pecho, pero no parecía sangre. Era purpura, igual que el color del Unicornio que lo ataco. Y se estaba expandiendo; antes era solo una herida leve y ahora tenía el estomago abierto de lado a lado.

_Ve a casa_, dijo ella, como si fuera tan fácil.

Quiso dejar de ver la herida pero le temblaban demasiado las manos para subir el cierre. Necesitaba recostarse, pero el suelo (agua o lo que fuera) no era muy cómodo. Se arrastro como pudo hasta la roca más cercana, una de las pocas que aun quedaban enteras. Se sintió como un convaleciente gateando por su vida.

_Je_, bueno, lo era.

Finalmente suspiro de alivio cuando su espalda toco la piedra. Al menos ahí iba a estar cómodo hasta… Bueno, hasta el final.

A través de ojos llorosos, Marco alcanzo a ver a Glossaryck flotando a su lado. La expresión del genio era ilegible (para variar).

—Ahh… —Marco quiso decir algo cuando una punzada lo asalto de repente.

El dolor se expandía por su cuerpo, lento pero seguro. Su abdomen y torso estaban entumecidos. El brillo purpura ahora llegaba hasta su cuello.

Glossaryck subió el cierre de Marco hasta arriba.

—Déjalo así. Que nadie te vea —dijo Glossaryck—. Mejor conservar algo de dignidad, ¿no?

—Gl-Glossaryck…

—Lamento que esto haya acabado así. ¡En serio! —un trueno lejano ataco al océano—. Pero tranquilo, ya no falta mucho. Suerte, _Jennifer_.

Marco sonrió mientras el genio se alejaba. Algunas personas no cambian más.

El mundo se hacía cada vez más oscuro. Qué bueno. Marco estaba agotado. Podría dormir una siesta; una muy corta.

* * *

Star cayó por lo que parecieron días hasta aterrizar por fin en el turbulento océano. El portal a Mewni se cerró tras ella al instante. Pero ese no era la puerta que buscaba.

—El portal de la Tierra se cerró hace mucho —dijo Glossaryck, apareciendo de repente junto a Star —. Pero el muchacho sigue aquí.

Star siguió la dirección donde el genio apuntaba y diviso la campera roja de Marco. Estaba hecho un ovillo contra una roca. Star no perdió tiempo en ir a su encuentro, pero Marco no respondió cuando le hablo. Lo sacudió y le hablo hasta que abrió los ojos.

— ¿Star?

— ¡Marco! Gracias a Mewni. Te hablaba y no, vos no… —Star se tomo un instante para que bajara su angustia—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Marco no respondió, pero se llevo una mano al abdomen. Star noto las manchas purpuras, subiendo por su cuello y tocando su barbilla. Con manos temblorosas bajo el cierre de la campera.

Ahogo un grito antes de que se le escapara. La piel entera de Marco se había vuelto purpura y viscosa. Desde su cuello hasta sus piernas, toda su piel estaba teñida de ese enfermizo color. Marco solto un gemido y Star lo siguio.

—No podía volver a casa —dijo Marco—. No puedo… dejar que me vean así. Que me vean cuando…

— ¡NOO! —Star apretó a Marco a su pecho—. No, no digas eso. No te va a pasar nada. ¿Te queda claro? ¡Vas a estar bien! S-solo n-necesito pensar en algo, necesito tiempo. Tengo que llevarte a-a algún lado, llevarte a un hospital. ¡Necesito tiempo!

— ¡Star!

— ¿¡QUE GLOSSARYCK?!

Star lloraba a lágrima suelta ahora. Glossaryck le dijo, con solemnidad:

—Ya no hay nada que hacer.

Un gemido largo se oyó en el Reino de la Magia. Si surgio de Star o del moribundo muchacho en sus brazos es dificil de decir. Abrazo al chico contra su cuerpo. Estaba frio. Más frio que la noche. Pero seguía despierto y eso era lo importante ahora.

Marco quiso hablar varias veces, pero entraba y salía de la conciencia. Su mente alternaba entre el mundo cálido, donde todo le dolia y Star lo abrazaba. Y el mundo helado, donde ya no podía pensar más. Marco preferia el mundo helado. Quería dejar de pensar.

—Quédate despierto Marco. Es l-lo único que importa —Star sujeto la mano de Marco. Estaba manchada de vetas purpura.

Las manchas subieron hasta teñir el rostro de Marco. Su cabello perdió el color y sus ojos se tornaron amarillos. Estaba por completo helado ahora. Su piel se volvió viscosa, casi liquida. Star temió que fuera a deshacerse en sus brazos.

—Quédate conmigo Marco —dijo Star entre sollozos. No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada—. P-por favor, n-no te vayas. ¿Q-que se supone que haga sin mi mejor amigo?

Un movimiento repentino le llamo la atención. Las manos de Marco, que hasta ahora habían estado atrapadas entre los dedos de Star, se aferraron a ella. El muchacho le clavo la mirada. Sus ojos se habian vuelto dorados como dos pozos de miel.

—**Vete a casa** —dijo él, con una claridad que espantaba.

Star contuvo el aliento. En las mejillas de Marco brillaban dos medias lunas. Marcas mágicas. Los ojos de Marco se cerraron por última vez. Star grito, lo zarandeo; intento lo posible para que despierte, porque _tiene que despertar._ Por su familia. Por ella.

Cuando el muchacho empezó a deshacerse, Star lo sujeto a su pecho y cerró los ojos. Su corazón se partió cuando vio que abrazaba una prenda vacía. De Marco no había quedado ni el recuerdo. Las lágrimas de Star cayeron libres y vacías. Todo esto fue su culpa. Jamas tendria que haber traido a Marco hasta aqui. No deberia ni siquiera haberlo conocido. Y ahora ya era tarde para disculparse.

Glossaryck hablo, con voz lejana y extrañamente cargada de tristeza.

—Lo lamento Star, de verdad. Solo puedo prometerte que todo va a estar bien.

Star no lo oía, solo sujetaba el recuerdo de Marco junto a su pecho. Apenas sintió la mano de Glossaryck en su hombro.

—Adiós nena. Buena suerte…

La voz se disipo en el viento. Star hipó cuando vio que, en donde debería estar Glossaryck, yacía una estatua…. No, ni siquiera eso. Era un montón de ceniza dado forma; su mano apoyada en el hombro de la chica.

—Glo… ¿Glossaryck?

La figura se deshizo en las manos de Star, convirtiéndose en polvo en el aire. El mundo quedo mudo. Vacio. La tormenta ceso y el cielo perdió color y forma. El horizonte se aplano hasta la nada. El agua a sus pies se hizo seca, dura… Al final también desapareció. La dimensión misma se hizo diminuta; el espacio y tiempo doblándose sobre sí mismo hasta que ni siquiera la luz quedo. Solo Star.

— ¿Hola? —probo ella, pero no salió ni un sonido. Podía hablar, pero su voz no tenía a donde ir, salvo al pequeño espacio en el que ella existía en ese instante.

— ¡Glossaryck! ¡Mama! ¿Alguien me oye?

La voz de la ex princesa tembló. Ex princesa, ex usuario mágico, ex novia; Star existía solo como un recuerdo de lo que no es. Una ex persona en una ex dimensión.

—Marco… —suplico, pero ya era tarde.

No había nadie que la oyese.

* * *

Lo primero que desapareció fue su cuerpo, con su identidad siguiéndolo de cerca. Lo que quedo del muchacho se hundio hasta las profundidades. Fue una sensacion rara. Existía, pero al mismo tiempo no. No tenia forma ni mente, solo una vaga conciencia sin identidad. Ser sin existir. Hubiera sido excelente comentarlo en sus clases de psicología, si acaso el pudiera recordar dichas clases.

Al menos ahora ya no sentía dolor. De hecho no sentía nada. Y a su vez sentía todo. Era uno con el espacio que solía ser esta dimensión. Como ser una célula dentro de tu propio cuerpo. Extraño y pacifico. Lo unico que desearia es poder recordar… ¿que era? Eso, esa cosa que lo ponía mal… Eso que no le permitía volver… ¿a dónde?Y habia algo… ¿Alguien?… ¡una persona! ¡Esa chica! Y tenía que volver a… algún lado… Lejos de el...

Bueno el caso que es ella, esa chica, quienquiera que sea (si es que existía), se encontraba a salvo. Tal vez.

Tan tranquilo estaba que le tomo un instante sentir la _vibración_. Era un silbido permanente en los oídos de Marco.

La conciencia se agito… ¡Recordaba haber sido Marco!

Lo olvido enseguida, claro, pero lo recordó cuando volvió a sentir la vibración. Su nombre era Marco y estaba… En el Reino de la Magia. Y no pudo volver a la Tierra porque lo hirieron gravemente. Su conciencia temblo al recordar su propia muerte. Pero luego se tranquilizo porque no había estado solo. Estaba con Star.

Star… ¿Star?

_Marco._

Entonces lo oyó. Star lo estaba llamando, la habia dejado sola en el Reino de la Magia (o lo que quedaba de el). Tenía que regresar. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si ni sabia en donde estaba ahora, físicamente hablando?

Sin saber qué hacer, se aferro a lo único que tenia. La voz de Star estaba infinitamente lejana, pero podía llegar. Podía tocarla. Marco se estiro para alcanzarla, aferrando su conciencia a la voz; vibrando el mundo a su alrededor.

* * *

La vibración retumbo en el cerebro de Star, sacudiéndola por completo. No tuvo que buscar mucho para ver la fuente. A sus pies el suelo había vuelto a aparecer, en forma de un enorme charco de agua. Era del mismo purpura que la magia corrupta pero ahora había unos destellos rojizos, que se hacían más brillantes a medida que el pozo crecía. Pronto Star se hallo encima de la pequeña laguna. La estaba llamando, pero no entendía por qué.

Puso su mano sobre el líquido y la vibración fue tan intensa que casi la parte al medio.

_¡Star!_

— ¡MARCO!

Star sintió la vibración desesperada de lo-que-sea-que-haya-quedado-de-Marco. Se aferraba a la vida. Y a Star.

— ¡Aguanta un poco, Marco! No te rindas —Star espero que Marco pudiera oírla.

Sumergió sus manos en el agua, lo más profundo que pudo. Se aferro al recuerdo Marco; su sonrisa, su gran corazon, su campera roja que ahora Star habia descartado. Funciono, porque el agarre mental de Marco se hizo más y más fuerte. El violeta del agua se desvanecía a medida que el color rojo cobraba fuerza.

—No te rindas… —repitió Star, esta vez más para sí misma.

Ahora el agua brillo con un resplandor dorado. Era magia, la que surgía de Star. Pero la chica no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar en lo que hacía; lleno las profundidades del estanque con su magia. El oceano creció y creció; su resplandor rojo y dorado iluminándolo todo. La forma física de Star tembló y se deshizo hasta convertirse en magia dorada. Ahora su forma y mente eran de pura energia. Lo unico que quedaba de su antiguo ser eran los corazones resplandecientes en sus mejillas.

La energía contenida era demasiada, incluso para Star. No iba a poder aguantar mucho pero debía hacerlo. Solo un poco más. Finalmente, desde el fondo, sintió una mano que rozaba la suya. La energía liberada fue un puñetazo a la estructura de la dimensión; una vibración que resonó en todo el Universo.

* * *

Star fue arrancada de su sueño por la propia sobrecarga de energía. Abrió los ojos y observo con perpetuo asombro que el Reino de la Magia había vuelto a existir. Pero ya no era como antes. A la magia dorada que cubria el horizonte se le habia sumado una sustancia roja, la misma que vio antes formándose en el vacío. Tocaba y moldeaba el mundo a su alrededor, cayendo en estanques y flotando hacia el cielo en cascadas imposibles. Star sumergió sus manos en ella y en seguida las retiro, asustada. Era magia, si, pero no era la de Star. Era de Marco.

Un movimiento en su mano derecha la saco de su ensueño. Un pequeño Unicornio dormía plácidamente en la palma de su mano. Star casi cae al suelo del asombro. Es justo igual a cuando la varita fue destruida. Star había creado nueva magia. No era lo que ella había planeado… Pero a lo hecho, pecho. Dejo al pequeño animal en el agua dorada. El animal desperto y empezo a saltar, buscando a su mami. Pero Star ya se encontraba lejos.

Star siguió la magia roja hacia el lugar donde fluía. Cuando llego allí se estremeció. Ahí estaba Marco, entero y brillando como la luz del ocaso, en el estanque donde nacía la Magia Roja. Sus ojos se habían vuelto color carmesi y dos inmensas alas de dragón surgían de su espalda.

Star gimió y corrió a su encuentro. Marco permaneció quieto hasta el instante en que Star lo abrazo y tiro a ambos al piso. Entonces grito.

— ¡AAAAAH!

— ¡Marco estoy tan contenta! ¡Pensé que te había perdido! —lloriqueo Star.

— ¡AAAAH!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun te duele el estomago?

— ¡NO! ¡Me duele todo!

— Ups, perdón —Star se separo de Marco. La piel de muchacho brillaba con marcas rojizas y las alas aun seguían allí. Pero sus ojos habían vuelto a ser normales.

Marco probo ponerse de pie, solo para resbalar y caer al agua con un splash y un grito agudo.

— ¡AAAHG! ¿Por qué me duele todo?—exclamo Marco—. Uuuug… siento como si tuviera piel de bebe. ¡Esto es horrible!

—Si, eso pasa cuando reconstituís tu cuerpo desde su esencia primordial.

— ¿¡Eso fue lo que hice?!

— Je, si. Eso parece —Star se seco discretamente las lagrimas—. Ya me ha pasado. Se te va a ir en un par de horas.

— ¡¿Unas horas?! ¡Agh! —otro intento de ponerse de pie y otra salpicadura en el agua.

Star tapo una risa con el dorso de su mano. No entendía bien que había pasado. O mejor dicho, no sabía _porque_ había pasado y la verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tenía a Marco a su lado y estaba agradecida.

Después de intentarlo un poco mas Marco finalmente se puso de pie (con un poco de ayuda de Star claro). La muchacha no le despegaba la mano de encima. Después de haberlo perdido, no tenía la intención de soltarlo. Por suerte el se sentía igual. Tampoco entendía lo que había pasado ni porque. Solo dijo que sintió a Star, aun después de haber muerto. Star noto que Marco aun tenia las dos medialunas en sus mejillas. De algún modo se habían conectado. A través del vacío, a través del Mas Allá. Y todo eso sin magia.

— Creo que el Universo no quiso separarnos —dijo Star a modo de explicación.

El mundo a su alrededor, con su danza de colores rojo y dorado, parecía darle la razón.

Solo cuando se calmaron, Marco sintió el temblor en su mano. Fue tan intenso que cayó al agua de cara. De entre sus nudillos se escapo un Unicornio, con pelaje rojo brillante como el sol. El pequeño animal dio un relamido a la nariz de Marco, haciendo derretir (no literalmente) al muchacho.

—Te llamare Carlita —dijo Marco entre lágrimas paternales.

Carlita el Unicornio se alejo y se unió al Unicornio sin nombre de Star. Ellos también habían sido reunidos.

—Y… —empezó Marco. Sus alas se batían ansiosas—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Star lo medito y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —dijo con sinceridad—. Estoy tan perdida como tu. Vine aquí a destruir la magia y parece que solo volvimos a crearla.

—Doblemente.

— ¡Doblemente, si!

Un pensamiento cruzo la mente de Star. De sus labios se escapo el hechizo del _Ojo que todo lo ve_ y una ventana se abrió en el espacio. Del otro lado se veía a Moon y a Eclipsa. Levantaban cada piedra del santuario, buscando desesperadas. La buscaban a ella, claro. Globgor las ayudaba, levantando los escombros mas grandes y pesados. Parecia estar ileso.

—Ellos están bien al menos —dijo Star pensativa.

— Si pero, ¿y los monstruos?

Star hizo un movimiento de manos. La imagen se hizo estatic como en un televisor y luego se enfoco de nuevo. Decenas, cientos de monstruos yacían contra un abismo. No estaban indefensos, sin embargo. En un momento parece que se habían armado y se había sumado a ellos un ejército, formado por soldados del Inframundo y del Reino Nube; demonios y ponis voladores surcaban el cielo y hacían caer tormenta sobre los soldados Solarianos. Los Mewmanos Habían perdido terreno pero aun usaban sus armaduras y no tenían intención de rendirse.

— Pe-pero no lo entiendo. ¿Destruimos la magia no? Vi el esqueleto del Unicornio. Estoy segura de que estuve en vacio. ¿P-porque siguen atacando los soldados? —exclamo Star como locomotora.

—Star, ¡es la magia de tu mama! —intervino Marco—. Cuando creamos de nuevo la magia -y aun no sé como lo hicimos- le regresamos la magia a tu mama. Y si eso aplica a los hechizos que ella creo…

—Reparamos a los soldados —Star dejo caer sus hombros, completamente derrotada. Todo lo que habían echo había sido en vano. Seguían en la misma situación desesperanzadora.

Marco no se dejo caer sin embargo.

— ¡Pero mira! ¡Ahora los soldados del reino Lucitor y los Ponyhead están peleando también! —dijo Marco—. Eso es bueno ¿no?

— ¿Y crees que va a ser suficiente? —inquirió Star.

Marco observo la escena a través de la ventana. La lucha era frenética y los guerreros daban todo lo que tenían. Pero los soldados Solarianos eran más poderosos y furiosos. Si esto continuaba así pronto iba a haber bajas. Y muchas.

—No-no lo sé Star. Parecen muy parejos —dijo Marco—. Pero sé que no podemos quedarnos aquí, ¿sabes? Si tenemos la oportunidad de pelear tenemos que pelear.

Un fuego surgió de las manos de Marco. Brillaba como la luz de la luna roja.

—Y ahora somos dos que tienen magia. Podemos juntar a tu mama y Eclipsa y acabar con esto. Juntos —la emoción de Marco era contagiosa, pero Star no quería darse el lujo de esperanzarse. —A no ser que creas que… ¿fue un error lo que hicimos?

Star se ofendió al oír esto y corrió a los brazos de Marco.

—No, jamás —dijo ella sin dudarlo—. No importa lo difícil que sea, ni cuantos Mewmanos lunáticos tenga que enfrentar, ni cuantas veces tenga que morir y volver aquí. No me arrepiento. Porque con magia o sin ella…

—Pertenecemos juntos —Marco termino la frase. Era verdad, ahora más que nunca.

Si Star cerraba los ojos, hasta podía sentir las emociones de Marco. Estaba listo para lo que fuera.

—Además, es… es mejor así —Star observo la escena en la ventana —. Digo, si hubiera borrado la magia hubiéramos acabado todos separados en nuestras dimensiones. Al menos ahora estamos juntos.

—Ey —marco sujeto la mano de Star—, si la magia causo este problema, la magia definitivamente puede arreglarlo — Marco enrojeció un poco—. Solo que aun no sé cómo.

Star tenía una idea. Se puso frente a Marco y sujeto sus manos. Le dijo que hiciera lo que ella hacía.

Puso sus manos en la magia dorada, y Marco hizo lo mismo en la magia roja. Entonces Star pensó en darle forma a la magia; modelarla de la manera más elemental. Marco no podía describir lo que su amiga (novia) hacia, pero si lo entendió. Ambos sacaron una burbuja de magia del agua. Ambas burbujas temblaron cuando los chicos las mesclaron, sus colores fundiéndose. Hubo un estallido de luz.

Funciono. Ambos jóvenes llevaban en sus manos una varita mágica. La de Star tenía alas de ave y una estrella con una mitad de gema dorada y la otra un cristal rojo. La de Marco tenía alas de dragón y una estrella con una gema roja y un cristal dorado. Eran perfectas.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Star hizo aparecer una campera roja en el cuerpo de Marco, igual la que usaba siempre pero con un corazón grabado.

—No se puede combatir el mal en cueros, loco —bromeo Star.

—Díselo a mi yo de 30 años.

Los adolescentes se dejaron llevar por ese instante alegre y frágil. Luego, pusieron su rostro de guerra. Star hizo un movimiento de mano y un portal se abrió en el lugar donde estaba el ojo que todo lo ve. Un portal a Mewni.

Sin decirse nada, los jóvenes se sujetaron de manos y cruzaron la puerta, dejando la dimensión en silencio.

El destino no espera a nadie, a fin de cuentas.

* * *

**Ta dah! Creo que con esto el final se arregla al menos en un 50% (la idea de destruir la magia en primer lugar no me convence)**

**No estaba segura de que color debia ser la magia de Marco... El usa una campera roja, pero las marcas de sus mejillas son mas bien azules, y el dijo que el azul es su color favorito (y el morado). Asi que es confuso jaja. Preferi seguir con el color rojo y no arriesgarme.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos la proxima!**


End file.
